Yemeth
Yemeth Country: Don Shou Population: 13,000 Primary Races: Humans and a varied mix of other races. Ruling Body: A governor by the name of Thadius Drake. Good size city militia. Description: At one time Yemeth was a prosperous city thriving off of the fishing community and local mines. The city was walled and featured a unique style of architecture. Since The Demon War there is nothing left. The town is a charred heap of stone and wood. No survivors have been found. Attempts to scry and divinate what happened here are met with insane ramblings in an unknown tongue. Notable Inns: The Dancing Rakshasa - Sign out front had a Rakshasa dancing on puppet strings. The standard run of the mill Dancing Rakshasa. Was owned by a human by the name of Kylar Stone. The Castle - Sign out front had a rusty axe on it. The Castle was a large stone building that was once a church of Temilian. It was a favorite stopping point for travelers. Many who lived in the town thought of it as sacrilegious. Jundai - Sign out front just said Jundai on it. It was a small establishment, which only had rooms for rent. There was no food or drink served here. An older woman by the name of Yu ran Jundai. It was a small place, but very nice. The Golden Apple - Sign had a picture of a golden apple on it. Once the most popular inn in town, with great food and even better drinks. The common room was quite spacious and there was almost always entertainment to be had. A gnome by the name of Gravel ran the place. Notable Locations: The Mines - In recent years the mines had been drying up, but at one time they were quite prosperous. Many of the townsfolk worked here. Anyone passing by now claims to hear loud grinding noises and the occasional roar. Tasha's - While most of the people in town tolerated Tasha’s, it was always looked down upon. Often referred to as “the fancy whorehouse”, it was run by a woman named Amber. People would travel large distances to have their unique pleasures serviced at Tasha’s. It was always a safe environment, where men and women could get what they wanted. The Church of Vale - One of two establishments in town to work as a hospital, The Church of Vale helped treat those who needed short term care. The clerics running the church specialized in births and child care. There was always a warm bowl of soup to be found in the kitchens for anyone who needed it. The Church of Asir - The other church in town and responsible for many medical discoveries. Terminally ill patients were always brought here to either recover or pass away peacefully. The high priest of Asir, Fri Undier resided in the church, but was not present at the time of destruction. He is still attempting to discover the true nature of Yemeth’s end.